


Black Shadows

by LokiCobalt (orphan_account)



Series: Shadows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, And He Speaks German, And Twice as Insane as Either of his Relatives, Angry Harry is Sexy, Animagus/Animagi, At Least I Will Be Nice And Warm, BAMF Harry, BAMFs, Because of Reasons, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Courtship Jewelry, Crazy Kind Of Turns Harry On, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Developing Relationship, Dumbledore is a Goat Whore!, Elemental Magic, Empath Harry, Empathy, Ephebophilia, Grey Harry, Grounder Rabastan, Harry Has a Sweet Tooth, Harry Loves Chocolate, Harry Potter is Sick of Your Bullshit, Harry has a Ph.D in Adorable, Harry is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Harry is Cute When He's Acting All Psycho!, Harry is a Resilient Little Bastard, Harry with a Badass Pimp Cane, I Adopted this Work, I Stole some Tags from GuanoDemented, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inheritance, Intelligent Harry, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Knives and Daggers, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Magic, Oh Those Poor Bastards are Going to be so Confused, Oh Yeah! Harry Needs To Grow Some Balls! That's What I was Thinking!, Older Man/Younger Man, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rabastan and Harry are Mates, Rabastan can Look however I wish He Will, Rabastan is Kind of Cute, Rabastan is still an Evil Death Eater, Remus "Werewolf McWerewolfson" Lupin, Slow Dancing, Smart Harry, Smartass Harry, Snarky Harry, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soulgaze, Students of Hogwarts are FUCKING STUPID!, Survival Training, Survival of the Fittest, Swords & Sorcery, Telepathic Bond, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio is Forever, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, There is so Much Cussing in Here it Could Make a Sailor Blush like Ron Weasley, Trickster Harry, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional courtship, Underage Kissing, Voldemort owns a Cute little Kitten named Fleas, Wandless and Silent Magic, Weapons Training, Witchcraft, Wizarding Age of Consent is 14, but it's cool, canon adjacent, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LokiCobalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in the Chamber of Secrets went down differently, and Harry nearly dies. He spends most of his summer in a healing coma, only to wake up in early August blind, and be told there is an escaped convict after him. They don't give him time to adjust before shipping him back to the Dursleys, but he only stays for a few days, long enough for Marge to piss him off and get inflated like a balloon, then takes the night bus to Diagon alley, where he ends up meeting a mysterious man named Rabastan, who helps teach him to accept life without his eyes, and may not be as good as he appears. Harry enters his third year at Hogwarts, and even without the ability to use his eyes, still kicks ass because he is awesome. With werewolves, dementors, an escaped convict who may not be as guilty as he appears, a Death Eater who doesn't want to kill him, a blind seeker, and time-turner shenanigans, this is a year to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Shadows

**Trickster Blue**

**Black Shadows**

**Prologue**

\----

June 6, 1993

Chamber of Secrets

\--

It is a bloodbath. There are no other words to describe the horrible scene. Harry Potter and company found the Chamber entrance nearly seven days ago. A week, in which the students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have spent pacing in worry, and hoping to whatever god or gods they pray to that the three students and their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher make it back to them safely. Dumbledore had only given them, three of their strongest teachers, permission to enter the Chamber of Secrets to help this morning, and the eighteen hours of waiting have been torture. However, now that they are staring at the four missing people and the carnage surrounding them, Severus Snape feels sick. He would bet his Potions Mastery that Minerva McGonagall and that oaf half-giant Rubeus Hagrid are feeling just as ready to sick up as he is, even more so possibly considering he is the only one covering his nose to keep out the bile inducing aroma of death.

There is blood and ink everywhere, in the water, on the walls, covering the children. Scraps of parchment and red-gold feathers cling to everything they can, including the utterly massicated corpse of a fifty-foot Basilisk. Gilderoy Lockheart is sitting against the wall, his face stretched into a confused sort of grin, a parody of his usual sycophantic countenance, unmoving and clearly dead. His maggoty corpse looks over the two Weasley children and the Gryffindor brat. Ronald is the only one of the three not entirely drenched in blood or ink. He is pale as a ghost, his left leg bent at an impossible angle, and he is shaking with famine and fatigue. His lips are cracked like a desert floor, and his eyes are unfocused. He seems to be holding Harry’s legs down for some reason. Ginny is not much better off. While her legs are both intact, she is even paler than her brother is. She is covered in crumpled feathers and black ink, but the blood is obviously not her own. She has the decency to smile weakly as she gazes at the three of them, lifting one of her hands from Harry’s shoulders to wave briefly.

Harry is the worst off, of the three, and they are not sure he is not already dead. There is so much blood covering him that it is impossible to tell how bad off he is. His eyes are closed and his lips are pulled down in a grimace of pain, the kind of unbearable agony that makes one wish themselves dead. Most of the blood is clearly his own, and it seems to be still running in slow gushing streams from puncture wounds all over his small frame. There are basilisk fangs scattered on the floor around the three, and it easy to infer that the puncture holes are fang bites. That alone should tell them that the boy-who-lived is living no more, but something tells Severus that it is too early to tell. He does not think they would be holding him like that if he were already deceased. Though it does stand to question exactly why they would be holding him in such a way.

Minerva goes over to the three with conjured goblets of water, which the Weasleys’ drink without a thought to their friend. Hagrid scoops Harry up from the ground to carry him out of the Chamber of Secrets. He lets out a howl like a wounded dog.

“’How’d ‘e die?” He cries, jostling the boy violently as he sobs uncouthly.

“He isn’t dead.” Ginny rasps quietly. “Ron and I think it has to do with the phoenix blood he’s covered in. That it is making to where the basilisk venom is not killing him just yet. We could be wrong, but we know he isn’t dead, because every once in a while he wakes up screaming and shaking really badly.”

“It’s bloody horrible to watch.” Ronald shivers. “Other times he wakes up and seems okay. He said it’s like someone is burning him alive while they run acid-covered razor wire through his veins. From how he described it, I imagine it’s very painful.”

Snape bites back a caustic remark, and instead focuses on the problem at hand. This is a nightmare worse than they had imagined. He focuses on getting everyone back to the portkey to the hospital wing. The familiar fishhook-in-the-back-of-his-nostril jerk is a reprieve from all the fears circling in his head. He can only hope that Lily’s boy will be all right, even if he is exactly like his stupid bully father.


End file.
